


How To Fail At Blackflirting

by Shadow_of_Quill



Series: 0k Auspisticeship [1]
Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Quill/pseuds/Shadow_of_Quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by 0k. Has SPOILERS.</p><p>Girraf Tapeer, a cerulean from the intake before Equius', congratulates him informally on surviving Overbear's interest, and Equius gets tangled between 'lower blood' and 'higher rank' and accidentally makes black overtures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Fail At Blackflirting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scedasticity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scedasticity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [0k](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841207) by [Scedasticity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scedasticity/pseuds/Scedasticity). 



> I posted a suggestion for Scedasticity's 0k series. Scedasticity isn't comfortable trying to write any kind of romance, but said I was free to write it myself... so I did.

==> BE GIRRAF TAPEER

The thing is, your moirail's lusus was a troll-eater. So when you saw Overbear, you knew what you were looking at. And unlike that bulge Alkaid or poor Caviah or poorer Lay- uh, Ley- whoever, _you_ knew how to avoid his attention - don't be prey, but don't be predator.

It worked.

You don't know much about the last victim he chose, but you were willing to go along with protecting him because having an excuse to make the indigo newbie work _your_ shift was just too hilarious to pass up. (You may not technically be a nice person, and you're perfectly fine with that because a _nice_ person would probably not have been able to see past your moirail's need to feed their lusus to how amazing they are.)

New kid has some impressive connections, though, because his pretty kitty moirail got transferred somewhere _safe,_ and then Overbear got called to court, and then all the ship got to listen in on him getting executed. By pissed-off ghosts, if you heard right. _Seriously_ impressive connections there.

So. You figure you might as well remember the kid's name - Equius Zahhak. You also figure staying on the right side of someone with good enough connections to take down a wily old predator like _that_ is only common sense. And you figure a decent start would be congratulating the guy - make it clear you're impressed, don't go asking for information on who or how. Simple.

==> GIRRAF: APPROACH EQUIUS ZAHHAK

"Hey, Zahhak! Nice going against Overbear!"

He stares at you and flushes. And starts to sweat.

"That - I - It was -"

His eyes keep going from your cerulean symbol to your rank insignia, and his face keeps getting bluer. Oh, _wow._ You thought that gossip about how obsessed with propriety he is was exaggerated, but it looks like facing a higher-ranked lower-blood is going to make his head explode.

This could be _so much fun._

 _But,_ the last thing you need is anyone thinking you're picking up where Overbear left off, so you trollfully ignore the temptation and give him a friendly nod before turning and leaving.

"DO NOT TURN YOUR BACK ON ME, LOWER-BLOOD!" The shout rings off the corridor walls, drawing everyone's attention.

Your eyes go wide at the order as you try desperately not to choke on a giggle. You turn around slowly and find exactly what you were expecting - he's horrified with himself, his sweat-soaked uniform is now wet enough to cling and show off some very impressive muscles, and he's so torn between apologising and continuing to scold you that you're almost impressed he's still upright.

You shrug. "Hey, I just wanted to say that. I'm done."

He gets even darker. "You - That is not - You. Will not be done. Until _I_ \- or a superior - _tell you_ you are."

"Huh."

You shouldn't say it.

You can't resist.

"Thanks for waiting to blackflirt till Overbear's out of the way."

He goes down hard enough to make the deck shake.

Derzei - kind of loose for a purple, but you really aren't complaining - looks from him to you and back, and quirks an eyebrow. "You two want an auspistice?"

You force down the evil cackle that wants to come out for when Equius is awake to hear Derzei's offer. "Maaaaybe."


End file.
